


Transmigration

by seaglassgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaglassgirl/pseuds/seaglassgirl
Summary: In another world, maybe we could end up together?





	1. 1

"Love, which quickly arrests the gentle heart,  
Seized him with my beautiful form  
That was taken from me, in a manner which still grieves me."- Dante

.  
.  
.

They always knew that their weakness was one another, but as fire roars around them, they know that this love will be their ruin.

.  
.  
.

Sakura Haruno became an emergency room nurse at the age of twenty-three.

She realized when she was in elementary school that she liked to help people, so her mother had helped her volunteer at the hospital in their small hometown. She spent countless weekends in that hospital bringing joy and smiles to the patients. In high school, she had practically begged to take extra science classes to get ahead in school. She didn't mind the jabs her classmates made or the whispers about the "special treatment" she was getting from the school. She had a goal and she needed to fulfill it.

She wanted to be like the nurses who snuck her candy on her shifts and helped the patients and the rosette wanted to have a kind heart and a strong mind.

She would later describe it as a need hidden deep within her, an innate desire, to heal people and to be a pillar of support.

During high school, her best friend was diagnosed with an aggressive type of cancer and Sakura watched the girl that had rescued her from bullies in first grade fade away everyday. The white blonde hair of her best friend began to fall out, her porcelain skin became fragile and yellowed, and her bright blue eyes dulled. Sakura continued to volunteer and visited the hospital everyday, despite the fact that looking at her best friend made her nauseated and haunted her dreams every night. Sakura Haruno knew that it was important to be with Ino because Ino had always been there for her.

"You're looking skinnier and skinnier everyday Sakura," Ino commented one afternoon as they looked through fashion magazines together in the hospital room. Sakura had frozen, her eyes wide and her mouth dry as her friend's comment rendered her speechless, "You think I can't tell that being here makes you want to throw up? You think our moms don't talk? I know that you haven't been able to eat dinner after seeing me and that you've lost a shit ton of weight these last few months. I may be sick, but I'm not dumb."

"I haven't lost that much weight, you pig!" She defended, her voice sadder than she intended.

"You look like a skeleton," Ino deadpanned, "And I know what that looks like, have you seen me recently?" Sakura smiled, despite the morbidity of her friend's humor. It was true, Ino, once beautiful and strong, was only skin and bones now.

"I know that it's not healthy, but after seeing you like this, I can't make myself eat." Sakura stated slowly, closing her magazine.

"Then don't visit me as much, geez!"

"Ino, it's the least I can do," Sakura pleaded, "You took care of me all those years ago that I owe it to you to visit everyday."

"You're such a sap Sakura," Ino had teased , "I have cancer and yeah maybe I am dying, but shit I can't believe that you still remember that one time I beat up the girls who bullied you. I mean that was so long ago, I barely remember it, but to you it was some monumental moment!" Sakura laughs freely as Ino continues to complain about Sakura's ridiculous memory and then the topic is dropped as Ino spots a new purse by her favorite designer.

Sakura knows that it is not just duty that brings her back to Ino's hospital room every afternoon. Sakura loves this girl, loves her best friend so much, and wants to be with her even if it makes Sakura sad. Sakura's mom had told her one day that she gave away love too freely: perhaps it's the love that she gives strangers on the street, or the kid in the back of the class who doesn't talk to anyone, or the ex-boyfriend that cheated on her. Sakura forgives and loves and gives everything she has to others because she wants to and she will continue to do this for the rest of her life.

In the end, Sakura's love doesn't make a single difference and her best friend, Ino, dies a week before high school graduation.

Sakura hates wearing black and Ino always swore that her funeral would never be drab and dull and that her mother "better dress her in that new purple dress she bought," but Sakura still wears her black sweater dress and Ino's mother buries her daughter in a grey dress.

Sakura devotes the next few years of her life striving for perfect grades and memorizing anatomy and pathophysiology so she can get into nursing school.

"Your hands are for healing, dear," her mother had told on her first day of nursing school. Two months later, her parents are killed in a car accident, leaving her completely alone. She gets through school though, despite the cloud that hangs heavily over her head every day and even though she couldn't help her parents, she hopes that one day she will be able to help someone else's parents.

.  
.  
.

She gets her dream job at a trauma center in downtown Konoha, with the condition that she will work night shifts for six months before being transferred to days. She complies knowing that her social life has been nonexistent for years and another six months of her life consumed totally by work isn't a routine she is unfamiliar with.

On her second shift at the emergency room, a helicopter flies in around three in the morning with an urgent trauma patient. A nurse across the room yells for clearance in an operating room and Sakura doesn't flinch when alarms sound throughout the hospital. She finishes wrapping gauze on her patient, an old woman who had cut open her hand slicing tomatoes, and heads to the entrance of the emergency room as the team of medics rush in.

She sees him, laid out on a stretcher, his clothes dyed with the bright red blood that continues to spurt form his chest. His chest heaves, his skin is pale and sweaty and his dark hair sticks to his forehead. There's a tattoo of a dragon that curls up his right arm and the colors that dye the man's skin seem dull compared to the crimson that continues to pool around him.

"Gang fight again, this one was the only one alive…" someone recites as another nurse and doctor take report, "Patient's name is Sasuke Uchiha, 24 years old, multiple stab wounds through the chest and abdomen…" She tries to pay attention, but to Sakura, the words begin to become muffled as his eyes flicker over to hers.

-I KNOW YOU I KNOW YOU I KNOW YOU-

Onyx. Dark, endless onyx eyes meet her scared, wide eyes and for an instant time stops. She feels a sort of pull, like gravity, towards the wounded man.

She remembers, for a single second, the all-consuming fire that once overtook her body. There were endless onyx eyes, searching her face for an answer, an explanation. She remembers screams muting out the roaring of the fire. There was another person, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and an infectious smile, who had tried to help her-them- but the fire was too much. The fire was aggressive and all consuming and malevolent. She remembers calloused hands clutching her face as the heat drew closer and closer-

He opens his mouth to speak, but only a watery gargle comes out and he winces. Bright, red blood pools from his mouth he begins to gasp. His eyes leave hers and roll to the back of his head as his body begins to seize on the stretcher.

Her heart constricts in her chest as she stands and watches his body jerk.

The world comes back into focus in that instant. She wants to move towards him and help because she's supposed to be helping, to be healing, but a sharp pain in her chest blooms and she finds her feet glued to the floor. Someone, another nurse, pushes her aside and shouts begin to fill the room.

She watches, breathless, as a team of medics wheel him into an operating room. She prays, for the first time in years, that this man will recover. She doesn't know why her heart begins to pound fast and faster in her chest with every passing moment that he spends in surgery nor does she understand the feeling of emptiness that bloom in her chest at the thought of the stranger dying before she can talk to him.

He dies on the operating table.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha was born as the second son to the chief of police, Fugata Uchiha, and his wife: a retired district attorney, Mikoto. With dark eyes, porcelain skin, and a tuft of dark hair, an infant Sasuke was undeniably adorable. His older brother was the perfect sibling: reading books to him, taking him to the park and letting Sasuke tag along to any of Itachi's sporting events.  
  
At the age of eight, a young Sasuke walked into his childhood home only to be greeted by corpses of his entire family. The policemen opted out of explaining to the last surviving Uchiha about the yakuza and instead, had only told the young boy with dark, watery eyes that his family's murder was an ongoing investigation. It wasn't until later, hours into the seemingly endless night that a young detective sat the young boy down and began to really express to him what happened to Sasuke's family. His father had been on the verge of a breakthrough in a major case that involved some of the country's most powerful yakuza. It was only dumb luck that Sasuke had stayed after school that day to read in the library.  
  
It was only dumb luck that had saved his life.  
  
There were no other relatives that could take the boy in: his extended family had slowly dwindled in the past few decades, a genetic condition causing premature blindness, brain tumors and mental health problems, and the only surviving family member, besides Sasuke himself, was serving a lifetime sentence in prison. The post traumatic stress of seeing the grotesque corpses of his family landed him in the hospital for months and by the time he was deemed "well enough," he was thrust into the foster system. At the age of ten, the dark-haired boy had been in six different foster homes.

  
By the time he turned twelve, the only constant in his life was the soccer ball that he had managed to sneak into every foster home and his best friend: a blue eyed, blonde haired boy the same age as Sasuke who was named Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde boy who seemed to always be smiling, a contrast to Sasuke in every way, had somehow managed to follow Sasuke to the past four foster homes. Their final foster home was a cramped two-bedroom apartment that belonged to the grey-haired police chief of Konoha: Kakashi Hatake.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Kakashi saw bits of himself in the personalities of the two orphaned boys, or maybe it was a weird sense of duty that Kakashi felt like he owed to the orphans, but a year later he was signing official adoption papers for the two boys.

  
When Kakashi Hatake agreed to take in the two boys, he hadn’t realized that they were such a handful. Between Sasuke’s nightmares and fits of depression and Naruto’s pranks and anxiety attacks as well as his full time job as police chief, Kakashi Hatake was very busy. However, he managed to make their little family work.  
The small apartment began to feel like home between the soccer practices and pizza nights. Naruto's anxiety began to lessen and Sasuke's episodes began to become more and more infrequent. By the time the two boys were in high school, they had achieved a sense of normalcy that neither had experienced since they had been orphaned. Girls at school fawned over the two adoptive brothers and when Sasuke made it onto the Varsity Soccer team as a first year, girls confessed their undying love to him in the hallways. Naruto, who was also placed on varsity, but only as a benchwarmer, had quite a few admirers to deal with as well.  


Years later, when the two boys become men and graduate from the police academy, they go out to eat with Kakashi and spend the dinner in nostalgia, discussing about the stupid pranks Naruto used to pull on Kakashi and the hoards of high school girls that left chocolates and love letters in Sasuke’s locker. (They won’t talk about the nightmares that still plague Sasuke or the anxiety attacks that overcome Naruto whenever he steps foot into a hospital.)

.  
.  
.  
  


  
"Sasuke, your father would be proud of you," Kakashi declared with a solemn expression on his usually nonchalant face. Naruto looked down as Sasuke looked up to the meet the dark eyes of his guardian. Sasuke was only five when he lost his family, but he could still remember the stern expression that was always presented on his father's face and the need to prove himself as his older brother's equal. When Sasuke had first stepped foot into the apartment of Kakashi Hatake, he had been greeted with a photo of the grey-haired man alongside Sasuke's father and his cousin at Kakashi's own graduation from the police academy. Sasuke didn't believe in fate, but Kakashi did. Sasuke had never been adept to expressing his feelings, but even he couldn't deny that his eyes began to water as his guardian gave him a small smile.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he supplied later in the meal, memories of his family floating to the surface of his consciousness. On his short walk to the door, a petite waitress crashed into him. The girl along with the tray of drinks she had been trying to balance, fall back while Sasuke lost his balance for a second. He sighed in annoyance, but Sasuke still helped the girl stand up. When he managed to look down, he noticed that she has pink hair and familiar green eyes and his world stops for a few seconds.

  
“Do I know you?” the waitress asked, her voice airy and light as she tilted her wide eyes to meet his.  
  
-I KNOW YOU I KNOW YOU I KNOW YOU-  
  
The world tilts on it’s axis.  
  
“I don’t think so,” he answered pensively, “I’m Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?”  
  
“Sakura Haruno,” she replied with a kind smile, “I’m sorry-I- you just looked really familiar, but I’m also so sorry I spilled all those drinks on you sir, I’m so sorry-“  
  
“Don’t worry, you didn’t get any on me, I think they all fell on you. Are you okay? You look like you hit your head.” He asked, concern leaking into his normally calm voice. She blushed as she looked down to her soaked uniform and the plastic cups and beer bottles scattered around the wet floor.  
  
“Oh god,” she groaned as she bent down to pick up the mess, “I’m such a klutz, that’s the second time this week. I’m sure to get it docked from my pay now… and hey, is the room spinning or is it just me?” He bent down to help the girl who was now looking paler and paler by the second.  
  
“You hit your head-“ he stopped talking as she bent over to throw up on his shoes.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha groaned again as he sat with the shivering girl in the emergency room of Konoha General Hospital. After the girl had proceeded to throw up on his shoes, he had insisted on bringing her to the emergency room himself (mostly because she was in no form to navigate the subways by herself, but also because he was now a police officer and he was pretty sure that helping young, attractive women not get mugged or pass out on the city streets late at night was somewhere in his job description) and here he was, sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to a complete stranger at midnight on a Tuesday.

"So..." she started, breaking the awkward silence between them, "what's your name?"

  
"Sasuke." he replied tiredly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she answered with a bright smile, "I mean, not so nice conditions to meet someone, but still it's a pleasure to make your aquantance! I'm Sakura Haruno, although you probably already know that because of my name tag..." She blushed as she trailed off, suddenly acutely aware that she was rambling. He only nodded his head indicating that he had heard her. Sakura began to fidget as the silence became awkward again.

  
“You really don’t have to stay, I promise I’m feeling a lot better-“

  
“You threw up after hitting your head, which is a sign of a concussion and you were going to try to use the metro here by yourself while you are soaking wet-"

  
"-the metro isn't that bad you know-"

  
"You know what?" He interrupted, turning his head to look at her in the eye, "I’m a police officer so it’s my duty to help you and make sure you don’t get mugged tonight.” He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration and looked at the floor, careful to avoid her gaze. Sasuke Uchiha very rarely was at a loss for words, but this girl was too stubborn for her own good and he really couldn’t live with himself if something bad were to happen to her all because he was too lazy to make sure she got home safely. Besides, she was very cute and even he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her.

  
“How do you know so much about concussions?” she asked thoughtfully after a beat of silence.

  
“I played soccer in high school and my best friend got them almost every game.” He replied.

  
“Wait, you’re the Sasuke Uchiha, aren’t you? From Oto Prep?” Her face morphed into an expression of complete fascination and awe as his eyes widened.

  
“How do you know where I went to high school?” he asked looking at her quizzically.

  
“You,” she laughed, a sound made his stomach flip, “Were all any of the girls talked about! I was a nerd, still am actually, but even over at Leaf High I heard about you! Girls literally skipped class to go to your soccer games! It was insane and especially when your team made it to playoffs, our principle was so mad because she couldn’t get anyone to go to our school’s games, but people skipped school to see you play!”

  
“That is insane…” he supplied with wide eyes. So that was why the stadium was always so full, and here he had grown to believe that soccer games were always that popular.

  
“I can’t believe I’m sitting with The Sasuke Uchiha. God, Karin will be so jealous when I tell her...“

"Karin?"

"My roommate, she's been my best friend since we were in diapers! She was also obsessed with you back in high school, she even kept a picture of you in your locker." At this comment, Sasuke's nose crinkled in disgust.

"That's... uncomfortable." he supplied, trying in vain to hide how weird he felt.

"How odd is it that we've never met before?" she mused out loud and he looked at her as she lifted her small hand to her chin, "We grew up in the sme town, you were and probably still are some weird soccer legend throughout the city, and all of my friends went to every one of your playoff games your senior year, but I never went and now I'm working at some chain restaurant and you run into me-"

"-you ran into me-"

"and we start talking and usually I'm not this open with people I've just met, you know? But I'm sitting here in the emergency room with you and it's like-"

  
“Sakura Haruno? Come in.” A nurse called and Sakura blinked. The two didn't move for a minute, contemplating the rosette's words. The stopped for a second as they met each other's eyes and Sasuke had to fight his body's urge to move closer.

"Sakura Haruno?" He blinked as she stood up and marched into the exam room. After a physical and mental exam, the girl was deemed fit to go home tonight but only if her “boyfriend” (Sasuke had glared as the female nurse looked at him) took care of her and made sure she got a lot of rest.

  
He had taken the liberty to drive her home that night and even gave her his card in case she needed anything. She had giggled and blushed, but mostly had thanked him and insisted that she was fine and her roommate would definitely be able to help her out. Sasuke knew it was odd and out of character for him, but he felt a sense of fondness for the klutzy girl.

  
“I really do appreciate how chivalrous you’ve been all night,” she said in the quiet of the car, “Most guys would have gotten mad at me for spilling drinks all over them and then proceed to leave the restaurant in an angry huff, but you really helped me a lot tonight. Thank you.”

  
The “thank you” echoed in the car and Sasuke felt a strange sense of déjà vu overtake him.

  
“It’s fine,” he answered after a second, "What you were going to say earlier... about us kind of running in the same circles but never meeting..."

"I know it's silly," she conceded.

"No, I think it's true," he answered, turning his head to look at the street in front of them, "It is weird that we met up like this... all those years that we probably passed by each other on the street"

"Logically speaking, it's very possible we went to the same places and spoke to the same people... but not until tonight did we-"

"Crash into each other?"

"Very funny," the pink-haired girl deadpanned, narrowing her bright-green eyes playfully.

"I mean, it's not everyday some girl throws up on your shoes," he smirked as her face heated up.

"That's not fair and you know how sorry I am!" she whined.

"If you're actually sorry, you'll agree to go to dinner with me next week." her eyes widened as he turned to face her. The streetlights made his skin glow and his eyes looked darker than they had in the fluorescent lighting of the hospital. She gulped as continued to looked at his aristocratic features in the dim glow of the streetlights. She felt her body lean in closer, like an invisible force was pushing her towards him.

The world tilted on it axis again.

"I move to Suna in three days." she stated, regret lacing her voice.

"Aa," he replied enigmatically, "They have a high rate of crime over there..."

"But a good medical school," she agreed halfheartedly. He never let his eyes leave her face even when she turned to look up at her apartment.

“Even if you're in Suna, my offer still stands I’m serious, don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. I’m working nights for a while and if you get into any trouble-”

  
“You like being a knight in shining armor, don’t you?” she interrupted, a smirk painted on her lips. He coughed as her eyes narrowed playfully.

  
“It’s not that, it’s-“

  
“Hmm,” she interrupted again, tilting her head sideways as she continued to look into his eyes, “High-school me would not believe this, in fact, if I this were five years ago and we were in the same car, I’m pretty sure I would have gotten attacked by your very enthusiastic fan-club…” They were both silent for a few moments, the smirk still on her lips and his neck turning redder and redder by the moment.

  
“I had a fan-club?” he finally asked in a small voice. Her eyes widened before she bursted into a fit of laughter.

  
“You must have been really oblivious!” She chortled as her laughter subsided.    
.  
.  
.  
  
That night, he doesn’t have nightmares about his family, but instead dreams of infernos and burning flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I cranked out this entire fic: a whole six chapters, in two days. Also yes this is going to be short bursts of moments in each different life. hope you enjoy!


End file.
